What If
by Cato Lover 101
Summary: What if there were no Hunger Games? What if Cato and Katniss were best friends? What if Cato wanted to become something more? The Hunger Games goes to school. Modern Day
1. what if

**KATNISS'S POV.**

"Hey Katniss!" yells my best friend of 7 years. "What!"I whine. "Aren't you exicited for senior year?" asked Cato. Cato my best friend for 7 years. We met in 5th grade when I was the new student.

_FLASHBACK _

I had gotten a schloarship to go to a elementary school in the Capitol called Panem Elementary. It seemed so exciting at first, but now i'm scared. I realized I know no one here except for Prim. "Might as well make some friends while i'm here." I thought to myself. "OW!" said a blond boy in front of me. I had "accidentlly" bumped into him while I lost in my train of thought. "Sorry." I say while helping pick up his books. "Your new here aren't you." says blondie. "Yep. Is it that obvious?" I ask. "Sort of. I'm Cato Payne from District 2." replies Cato. "I'm Katniss Everdeen from District 12." I say. Waiting in the classroom of Ms. Trinket's 5th grade class, I observed the students and what they are doing. Some kids are finishing homework and the others just sit there looking as if they would fall asleep any minute. Suddenly i see Cato the blone-hair blue-eyed boy i ran into this morning. He plops into the empty seat right next to me and says "Do you want to be friends," " I couldn't ask you this morning cause you ran off." I thought to myself that he seems nice and all, but i now nothing about him. " I will, only if you answer some questions because I don't know anything about you." I blurt. " Sure. So what do you want to know? questions Cato. " How old are you, do you have any siblings, what is your favorite color, when is your birthday, and do you want to be best friends or friends? I quickly reply. "Well, I'm 10 years old turning eleven on January 28, I have an older brother and sister and a younger sister, my favorite color is blue like my eyes, and I want to be best friends." He rushes it into one sentence. I start thinking why the heck does he want to be best friends with some girl. Sure, okay i'll be your best friend, but why do you want me to be your best friend? I'm just some girl from District 12. " Well, for starters you seem pretty cool and your really pretty." says Blondie. That's when I start to feel the heat on my cheeks and I know I'm blushing, so I look to the floor. " You also lo-oo-ok pretty when you blu-u-sh." Cato stammers. He say me blush? I wondered. That's when I look up and see his cheeks are strawberry red. " Best Friends, it is." I tell, the now cherry looking, Cato. " Okay." says Blondie!

_EN__D OF FLASHBACK_

**CATO'S** **POV**.

I look over to my beautiful best friend of seven years. There she is the one and only Katniss Everdeen. The girl whom I loved since 8th gradeand the only girl I've ever wanted to date is looking at the clouds. She is so mesmerizing yet dangerous and firece at the same time. She is Dangerous because she broke Gale's hand when he tried to ask her out. Him, Peeta Mellark, and I , Cato Green, like Katniss. She is firece because she well just is, in her own and every way. I just wish somehow i would have the guts to ask her out. But somewhere in my heart I know she will reject. It took her forever to even be my friend when I asked her. Okay so it was like half an hour, but that was the old Katniss who barly had any walls up. But since that dreadful day her dad died in District 12's mines she put her walls up even more. She won't let any one into her life except for Me( of course), Madge, Annie, Clove, Rue, Prim, Marissa( Foxface), Marvel, Finnick, Peeta, Gale, and Thresh. She seem as if she will cry any minute when someone speaks of her father. I just wish she would let her ways down and have fuin again. If i had one wish I would just wish for her to loosen up and be happy. Even though her father died about 7 years ago she's still sad. He had a huge impact on her life and everything. What would you do Mr. Everdeen to cheer her up, what would you do?

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry you guys for the other time i tried to write this story. I had clicked on the wrong document so bascially i sent in the wrong thing. So how do you guys like the first chapter. Rate & REVIEW plese. Plese no negative comments please cuz i'm a young writer and i do not take things well. You can post things that say i can improve and so on. One again please RATE & REVIEW! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**


	2. Author's Note

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR OVER A MONTH! I DONT HAVE TIME BECAUSE MY PARENTS CANT STAY HOME IN THE SUMMER SO I HAVE TO GO TO MY GRANDPARENT'S HOUSE,WHICH SADLY HAS NO INTERNET. ALSO I KINDA AM OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO PM ME IF U HAVE ONE.**

**I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA CUZ I SUCK AT GRAMMER AND ALL THAT AD I WANT TO START A NEW STORY BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS IN MY HEAD. I NEED TO GET THEM OUT.**

**SORRY AGAIN BECAUSE SCHOOL STARTS NEXT WEDNESDAY SO I HAVE TO STUDY BEING IN AN ASIAN FAMILY. SO I HAVE TO STUDY AND GET A+ ON LIKE EVERYTHING OR MY PARENTS WILL GET MAD AT ME! :(**

**SO SORRY**


	3. Chapter 3

**i wont continue this story anymore. i think it sucks. anyway im going to start a new story and try to finish it. anyone who wants to take over **

**What If please PM me. i might upload the new story later today or later this week. im almost done with the first chapter. it will be a cato **

**katniss fic. and that's all im going to tell you guys. it might be called Remember Me. just check it out on my profile.**

**PEACE OUT**


End file.
